


Are you okay?

by Flora1999



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flora1999/pseuds/Flora1999
Summary: The night of the party from Ruby's point of view.My very first fanfiction, so pleaaase feel free to leave some comments!
Relationships: Ruby/Otis Milburn
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	Are you okay?

Being in the hallway was unbearable. Although Ruby had a far more filling breakfast than usual to feel alive again (consisting of an extra large fruit salad and soy yoghurt, as she and her friends were vegan now), her head was feeling as if someone’s had smashed it right into the wall. The noise of students walking by and their happy chatting made her angrier and angrier, the longer the 20-minute break they had until biology class was starting lasted. 

Weren’t they all partying at  
sex kids house yesterday night? It seemed like she had less luck than they had, considering she had such a hangover.

Her body and mind weren’t really working, and although she took her time getting ready a few hours ago, she was still thinking about leaving Otis Milburns house this morning.  
She was planning on heading to school directly, but she had to honk the minute she left his house, leaving a not so nice looking spot between some roses and cyclamen.  
Realizing she needed some time to recover, she went home first, knowing that her dad had a doctors appointment in a nearby town and her mum was there with him. 

That meant, she could go home and have some time alone, maybe going for the second or third lesson, or not at all.  
Her eyes darted to the mirror that hung on the wall in the hallway right after shutting the door to her house. Still, after all these Vodka Tonics, she managed to look almost perfect.

She headed to her own bathroom and slowly started to take her clothes off. When she was about to open her bra, she suddenly had a flashback of her and Otis, stumbling up the stairs in his weird house, the walls plastered with images of people having sex or just naked bodies and dicks. She remembered how she held his hand, dragging him to the first door she saw.  
His room was looking just like she’d have imagined, tidy and a bit oldschool. She closed the door hastily and pushed him against it.  
He looked at her with mixed expressions, somehow insecure but also longing and – was she seeing anger in his eyes too? 

The alcohol made her feel woozy and she had difficulties keeping her balance. Otis grabbed her shoulders and took a step forward and Ruby’s hands reached out to his neck.  
They stared at each other for one more second, and the spell was broken. Otis looked at her lips and came closer, moving his hands from her shoulders to her face.  
Ruby reacted quickly and closed the remaining space between their skin by pressing her lips against Otis’.  
They were kissing and touching each other faster and faster, moving from the door to the bed on the left side of the room. He was a surprisingly good kisser, not too soft as she was expecting.  
As he hastily took of her shirt, she stopped for a second, her hands resting on his cheek.

“Do you have a condom?”, she asked, trying hard to say the words in the right order.  
Otis frowned for a few seconds, seemingly thinking hard about what she just asked.  
“Probly- Probably downstairs”, came the answer, after a few more seconds of thinking.  
“Then hurry and get it", ordered Ruby. 

He looked at her a few seconds in silence and stumbled out of bed, holding his pants up with his belt swaying between his legs with one hand, and looking for something to hold on to every few steps with the other hand.

Ruby waited for a few minutes, sitting in silence, eager to hear his steps coming back. There was still music playing downstairs but it wasn’t likely that many people were still there.  
Good, Ruby thought. At least no one will catch me in bed with Otis Milburn.  
She repositioned herself on the bed, trying to look as seductive as possible (which was working pretty fine considering how much she had already downed that night) and outlining the patterns on Otis’ sheets with her fingers. His bed was actually pretty comfortable. Before there was a chance for her to remember what put her in this miserable mood tonight, Otis pushed the door open, waving with a package of at least ten condoms like he was holding a lasso.

“Quit it, Milburn. You’re not fucking Lucky Luke”, Ruby hissed at him. She wanted to end this evening as she always did when something bad happened in her life, like when her  
nail designer Georgina painted her nails in the wrong shade of berry, or when the waiter brought her normal coke instead of diet coke.  
Or when her dad had muscle spasms so bad that all he could do afterwards was laying in bed all day, not saying a single word to her or her mum.Everything because of his broken, broken body.  
She just wanted to forget, to feel desired and wanted for a moment.

When Otis climbed into bed again, Ruby touched his face gently to make up for snapping at him.  
“You sure you want this?” Otis asked, putting his hand on hers.  
“Yeah, Otis. I’m sure”, Ruby answered, not without rolling her eyes in a very obvious manner. 

What she expected to be wild and passionate turned out to be rather sweet and insecure.  
“Are you okay?”, he asked her when he slid in her for the first time. She just nodded, her cheek touching his and her fingers resting on his back.  
Otis looked at her the whole time and when he got faster after a few minutes, he asked her again if she was sure she was okay.  
Ruby felt that he reached the climax and held onto him when his muscles tensed for a few seconds, and then his whole body suddenly relaxed. 

Otis sunk into the pillows next to her, breathing heavily. They both just rested for a moment, not saying a word. For Ruby, this was it.  
She crawled under the blanket and turned around, her gaze no longer at the ceiling, but at a wall that was covered with posters of Joy Divsion and other oldschool bands.  
Again, Otis asked, although almost whispering this time “Are you feeling okay?”  
“Of course, Dr. Milburn. Thanks for giving me a free therapy session”, Ruby answered sarcastically, but her voice was not as stable as she wanted it to be.  
A few heartbeats later, Otis wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer and caressing her arm very gently. His breaths became deeper and he dozed off very fast.

She thought she was able to pull herself together, but one tiny tear ran down her cheek and left a wet trace on her face. She hoped, Otis didn’t notice. He didn’t make her feel sexy or wanted.  
The sex didn’t last long, and they were both more wasted than it was good for them. His small gestures though, his soft touches and his concern about her well-being, all of this made her feel…almost loved. 

Something she hadn’t felt for a long time. 

She allowed one more tear to find its’ way down her face and tried hard to fall asleep, which didn’t work until she was almost sober again.  
The first rays of sun touched her face when she lifted Otis hand and put it back to his side.  
With his snoring in her ears, she was finally able to relax and drift to sleep, just holding on to herself.

Ruby spent almost thirty minutes in the shower. She grabbed her mum’s shower foam to wash her body and smirked, because the bottle almost looked like lube. She remembered that they didn’t need it yesterday night. Suddenly, another thought came up. How Otis waved with the package of condoms. How she told him to quit. How he put the package on his desk, without taking one, and moving towards the bed…..

“No fucking way”, shouted Ruby, practically jumping out of the shower. She needed to get to school as fast as possible and talk to sex kid. Otis, she automatically corrected herself.


End file.
